The Robe
by Mad Jaqi
Summary: Good gifts are so hard to find.


Title: The Robe

Author: mad_jaqi (Jaqi)

Rating: G

Characters: Toki and Charles, brief mention of the rest of the boys

Warnings: None that I can think of

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Metalocalypse

Summary: Toki needs a new gift for Charles but can't find it.

Toki was not happy. He was currently standing in front of his sparse closet, hands on hips, glaring at a spot in the floor. He never gotten back the gifts the Rockzo had stolen for his fix and he bought the others gift over again but he didn't think his original gift for their manager was good as he originally thought. Snatching his Santa hat off of his head, he stomped on it violently and marched over to his small bed. Toki flung himself on the bed like a child and screamed into his pillows loudly.

He had originally brought Charles over the years something he needed. A engraved letter opener with 'CFO' in fancy script along the handle one year. A gold name plate on his desk. A new robe, warmer pajama's, or cases of mugs as his kept breaking either by accident or somebody had thrown it in a fit of rage during meetings. He would ask his Charles personal Klokateer what the man was lacking and was always given an answer until this year.

"Lord Charles told me he needed nothing this year. Sorry Milord." Number 804 was one of Toki personal favorite Gears. He always Kept Toki up to date on how Charles was doing and what could be possible Christmas gifts for the man. Whenever Toki needed to call on him he was usually found in what area Charles was occupying at the time. This year was the first time he wasn't stationed with Charles for the holiday season.

"Whats do you means he **told** yous? I does the askings here!" His face screwed up in a childish display of rage and confusion. Even his hat seemed to bristle on end. Firmly standing his ground 804 repeated himself. Before he even got halfway through Toki had goose-stepped halfway down the hall, muttering angrily under his breath.

For the whole week leading up to the holiday he lurked around malls and on the internet looking for _the_ perfect gift. He had just gotten Charles back and he wanted to give him the present he ever given him. He became more snappish than he had become and even lashed at Pickles when he call to remind him that he was going to miss his curfew if he didn't leave one the mall soon one night.

He made him brownies and all was forgiven.

Toki awoke in the dark and shuffled out of his room in a pair of blue footie pajama's. Skwisgaar bought them as a joke to him and they were comfortable so he wore them during the deep winter when no matter how much heat the workers pumped through the vents a draft still traveled through. Sometimes the cold bothered him, other days it didn't. He had taken to wearing one of the numerous sweaters the mothers had made him. Toki inwardly grinned at how he got nearly three times as many as his bandmates.

Molly had given his three black ones, Rose given him at least five in various shades of blue, and even Serveta made him a sweater. Stella Murderface had them all beat hands down with ten thick turtlenecks. Pickles said it was an act of charity and don't accept them but they were so kind in giving them to him. He couldn't help it. He didn't expect anything from his mother though, so he wasn't surprised when he didn't get anything from her.

He found himself in the living/ rec room with a large container of double stuffed Oreos and a gallon of milk. Sighing he grabbed his laptop once more and began his long search for the perfect gift. He searched and search through hundereds of websites and nearly tossed his laptop to the ground in frustration after nearly two hours and another container of Oreos. He polished off the milk and ordered one of the Klokateer's to clean his mess up.

He sat in the middle of the cold floor before he felt someone drape a thick blanket over him. Looking up he saw Charles leaning over him holding a steaming mug of something. He sat down besides Toki and saw the other huddle into the blanket with a muffled thanks.

"I checked in on you and you weren't in bed."

Toki turned his head away in shame and glared at the wall like it did him a personal offence. He was ashamed that he couldn't find one of his closest people a great gift, after all that he had went through for their safety he had no way to express his thanks to the man. Toki curled in on himself tighter as if trying to make himself disappear in Charles eyes. All he heard was a deep sigh in return.

"Toki, I don't need anything this year. Nor-"

"I just wanted to finds a ways to says thanks you!"

Charles was taken aback by his tone. He had heard of his now famous and frequent temper tantrums but never saw one unfold in front of him. He saw Toki get up and start pacing and ranting half in broken English half in Norwegian. He watched as he paced faster and a hard wind started to shake the windows fiercely. Charles gaze flickered frequently between Toki and the windows before he finally stopped him midrant.

"You really want to get me a gift this year Toki?"

Nod.

"Fine." Getting up Charles made his way to the door and sent a half smile at Toki over his shoulder. "Look harder."

After that night Toki hard taken to questioning ever Gear he laid his hands on and following the secretive manager around. He didn't need anything else for his new office nor anything decorative. He had a million suits and plenty of shoes until Toki followed him at night.

The next day at dawn Toki had the Klokateer's drive him to the mall. He finally knew what he was getting. Toki had them gift wrap it in plain blue paper and nothing else.

When Christmas morning came Charles walked through the halls of Mord Haus in his favorite robe. With only his pajama's underneath, Charles made his way to the dining room. He figured that the only person who would be up as always on this holiday morning was Toki.

When he opened the doors the first thing he saw was that the traditional long table was removed for a smaller eight setting. It was the same design, just scaled down. The whole room was decorated to the nines and not a corner was left untouched of the holiday explosion. The second thing was the scaled down table was laden with the band and his favorite breakfast foods and both pots of coffee and hot chocolate were sitting on warming pads to keep them warm.

The final thing was the gifts at the head of the table. On coming closer he saw that there was one from each member of the band. He felt himself pushed into his chair and a mug of coffee placed in his hands. Looking up he saw the band, his boys, looking at his shyly and embarrassed. He let Pickles load his plate up and Nathan fix his coffee to his personal liking. All he could do was sit in disbelief of what was in front of him.

"Dood. Stop starin' like dat an' open yer gifts already!"

Pickles nudged the pile at him and winced when a small neatly wrapped box fell softly on the napkin adorning his plate softly eliciting a deep growl from Nathan. The two started kicking each other under the table and stopped when Charles picked the box up. Opening it he felt a smile crawling it's way onto his face.

Inside was a small Rolex, an exact replica of his original that had been lost in the fire. He placed it on his wrist smoothly and smiled when his wrist felt less naked as before. He tried to say thank you to Nathan but he had another gift pushed under his nose quickly. Each time he opened a gift another was shoved in lap quickly. In total he received a new fencing sword from Murderface, a case of aged Brandy from Pickles and a crystal chess set from Skwisgaar.

Finally the last one was placed on his lap more gently. He knew that Toki had been following him (he didn't even make an effort to hide) and was curious to what he had chosen. Tearing off the wrapping paper quickly he opened the white box to find a black silk robe with red lining and his initials embroidered on the breast. Lifting it out the box a small card fell into his lap.

Lifting it out the box a small card fell into his lap.

_Thank you_

Charles robe was one of Toki's first gifts to him and was the plainest thing in his wardrobe that he owned. It had small tears in the hem and was worn around the edges. Whenever he left his rooms at night it was the only robe Charles would wear willingly. sometimes on his days off it was all he would wear while he sat in his rooms read the paper. Toki knew, sometimes on Sunday's he would sit on the floor by him and work on a model. Both just enjoying the day.

He looked up at Toki and could only smile at him tenderly.

Following that day Charles wore his new robe often when making his nightly rounds in the haus but only during the warmer months. The original would always have a special place around the winter months and his Sunday mornings with Toki.


End file.
